gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Mecha (2014 Video Game)
Developer: Spiderpity Genre: Hack and Slash, Action RPG Release Date: March 28, 2014 Systems: Xbox 720, PS4, PSVita, Wii U Gameplay Gameplay is similar to games like Devil May Cry and Bayonetta. It features high octane action, with combo-heavy sword and gun attacks that unleash carnage on the screen. The game also infuses elements from Bioware’s Mass Effect series, with plotline-changing choices and a level progression system. In addition, you have three additional squadmates that you can switch to on the fly. Each of the four main protagonists play differently, with different skill sets and moves. For example, one character is slow but has strong attacks, while another is lightning quick. Plot Main Villains Nebula Berserker – A high ranking member of the mecha army. He is known for his fearsome appearance, and quick attacks the involve the use of his powerful jaws and razor-sharp claws. Galaxy Thief – The second in command of the mecha army. He has the ability to render himself invisible to both the naked eye, and the sight systems of mecha warriors. Achernar ''– The leader of the mecha army. His character and motives are cloaked in mystery, but Achernar is known to be proficient in dark arts and is one of the cruelest beings in the universe. Enemies ''Coronal Eaters - The gas-based race. They have a powerful sense of taste. They move by crawling along the ground. They are omnivores. They can manipulate magnetism. Biologically they are inclined to be assassins. As they age, they evolve into another species entirely. They have only one child at a time. Their major technical achievements are in force fields. They are in decline. They come from a high-gravity, barren world that is known for having some particuarly unusual wildlife. Frigid Chameleons -The energy-based race. Their bodies are so efficient they do not excrete. They are an all-male race. Their major technical achievements are in genetic engineering. They are naturally cooperative. They are all but gone - yet their many artifacts remain on other worlds. Somehow, Achernar has managed to resurrect this race. Nanohunters – The monstrous looking race. Many members of their species are hunters. They reproduce quickly. Their major advancements are in drugs. Their government is a feudal system. They are a growing empire. Their species is very diverse in individual appearances. They come from a different level of reality. Area Searchers - The deformed race. They are a race of healers. They are currently plotting to take over a star system-spanning government. There is little variance in appearance among individuals, making one easy to mistake for another. Their world of origin is heated, mineral-poor, and is known for being incredibly polluted. Main Protagonists Great Angel - This mobile fighter wields the Ursine Katana. This machine is extremely enduring and is exceptionally deadly to regular troops. A mature, charismatic teacher who lost meaning in life. Great Slayer - This fighting robot is incredibly powerful and is deadly in hand-to-hand combat. An ugly hero looking for love. Great Thunder - This war robot has a regal bearing and is designed to confuse enemies. A cooperative murderer with a false identity. Great Duelist - This fighting robot can blind opponent's sensors and can find an opponent's weak spot. A moralistic, homely gambler who hates children. Plot The story is about a mature teacher, an ugly hero, a murderer, and a gambler. It takes place at an orbital starship assembly yard. The story begins with a promotion to Great Angel, climaxes with the Great Mechas confronting Achernar, and ends with a deception by Great Thunder. Genetic engineering and its side effects is a major part of this story. The story takes place twenty years into the future. Category:Video games